


The Lovebirds Take Flight

by TeamGwenee



Series: Lovebirds [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, FLUFFETY FLUFF FLUFF, Fluff, Romance, Selwyn is trying, Silly, bless him, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Even though Jaime is being forced to marry the Wench just as much as she is being forced to marry him, Jaime cannot accept the dishonour of being taken only under duress.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Lovebirds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818991
Comments: 17
Kudos: 171





	The Lovebirds Take Flight

Mr Selwyn Tarth’s, owner of Evenfall Hall and the prosperous Tarth Docks, eldest daughter had long been a cause of concern for him. Rough and tumble like a hoyden, big as an ox and sensitive as a young lady. She was a prime target for teasing, and the poor girl struggled so hard to make friends. 

He tried sending her to school on the mainland so she could make friends with girls of her own age and class.

The bullying of his sweet girl was so severe she ran away after a night. His intrepid daughter had saved up her pocket money, climbed out of her dormitory window, and took a stage coach to the harbour to catch a ferry home.

Selwyn didn’t send her away again after that. The sight of her on his doorstep, half drowned from the rain, and frozen, weakened any resolve Selwyn had when it came to disciplining his daughter. 

He indulged her in all her fancies, a fact that caused him not a little shame when he looked back. Perhaps if he had been more firm with her when she was a girl, she would not be getting into so much trouble as a young woman. If she was allowed to go on as she was, completely out of control, she was certain to lose any place in society.

When she was almost arrested protesting for women’s rights, that was when Selwyn had to put his foot down. She had been living unchaperoned in King’s Landing, pouring her life’s blood into worthy causes, living frugally and offering up the generous allowance Selwyn sent her to campaigns and charities. 

He knew he had to take a firmer hand with her, and yet he was just incapable of applying constant and consistent discipline. What he needed, was somebody else to do it for him.

What he needed, was a husband. 

Tywin Lannister’s request for a business partnership regarding the use of Selwyn’s docks came at a fortuitous time. 

Tywin, who had long been pushing his unfortunate son into finding a wife, leapt at the chance. Captain Jaime Lannister was less enthused, and it was only the threat of disinheritance that forced him to accept the match.

Brienne was more wilful, but for once, Selwyn was firm and threatened to cut her allowance and bring her home. Brienne was fully prepared to stand her ground and earn her way, but when Selwyn applied the emotional manipulation, his large hands wrapped around her own, his eyes brimming with tears, speaking his fears for the lonely, wretched future his only child would be forced to live as an outcast, Brienne found herself conceding to his wishes.

“She’s a strong willed girl,” Selwyn told Jaime. “I love her passion and her strength, but she needs a guiding hand, someone to rein her in. And that someone has never been me.”

Selwyn’s desires enlightened Jaime as to why the ugly, stubborn Wench was so reluctant to marry, even to a catch such as he. But Jaime was not used to being undesired, and he did not intend to become so. 

The Wench would be wooed. By Gods, the sun would rise on their wedding day to see a radiant, ecstatic bride, and an adored and cherished groom.

~

**Step one:** Enchant her with his charm and banter. Jaime would win the dour Wench’s heart by making her laugh with his witty and humorous observations.

“Did you know Wench,” Jaime began in conversation as they strolled silently by the Blackwater, “that with your height and my prettiness, we could swap wedding clothes and no one would know you were meant to be the bride.”

  
  


**Step two** : Dance is the language of love, take the opportunity to hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothing into her ear.

“What are you doing?” Brienne hissed as Jaime lost his footing once more rising to his toes. Honestly, Brienne was a clumsy enough dancer without Jaime bouncing up and down on his feet. 

“I’m _trying_ to whisper sweet nothings into your ear,” Jaime growled, obnoxiously handsome in his white tie, golden hair shining in the candlelight. Next to him, Brienne felt like a shaved bear in blue velvet and pearls. “But you are so damned tall I cannot reach. And what does it matter if I make you stumble, you’re as clumsy as an ox either way. Are you capable of grace?”

“Only when there is a sword in my hand,” Brienne mumbled. 

Jaime raised an eyebrow. A sword? Perhaps there was something he could do about that. 

  
  
  


**Step three** : Touch her heart with sweet, romantic gestures.

“A sword?” Brienne asked, staring at the shining blade with the gold lion hilt before her.

“Oathkeeper,” Jaime announced, “A precious family treasure. Father gave her to me when I came of age, Oathkeeper and its twin, Widow’s Wail. It seemed right my bride should wield one half of a twin set.” He looked at her, her height and her strength and honest blue eyes. “She deserves an owner as magnificent as herself.” 

  
  


**Step four:** Take an interest in her hobbies.

Selwyn sighed in despair as the warden led him down the dank hallway to his wayward daughter’s cell. There had been another protest on the Steps of Baelor, organised by the Suffragettes. Things quickly grew violent and Brienne was hauled away for throwing stones at the Gold Cloaks.  
  
Selwyn could feel the judgement of the warden pouring off him like sweat.

“I apologise for my daughter’s behaviour,” he said sincerely. “I had been hoping her betrothed would exercise some control over her.”

“Little chance of that,” the warden snorted. “Who do you think was handing her the stones?”

  
  
  


**Step five:** Be honest and open with your regard for her.

“For the love of the Seven Wench!” Jaime snapped during a hack through the Kingswood, interrupting Brienne as she complained about his aunt’s ludicrously extravagant plans for their wedding. “Do you want to marry me or not?”  
  


“But we are getting married,” Brienne said. “You already know that.”

“I know, but I want to know if you want to get married, or if you are still only doing this because your father forced you?”

“ _Your_ father forced you also,” Brienne pointed out.

“But that is no longer why I wish to marry you. The truth is,” Jaime took a breath, “I _like_ you. I like being with you, and I want you to like me also. I don’t want you to wed me only because your father has forced your hand.” He glared at her mulishly. “So, are you happy to be marrying me?”

Brienne blinked, speechless in the face of his petulance. Overcome, she remembered the sword and the stones and the riot, and found herself nodding. “Yes,” she said, “Against my will, I am quite happy to be marrying you. And, I also like you, and like being with you. For what that says of my taste and my judgement, I would rather not know.”


End file.
